A fuel pump at a gasoline station doesn't always dispense the exact amount displayed on the meter. When the meter reads $1.000\text{ L}$, the amount of fuel a certain pump dispenses is normally distributed with a mean of $1\text{ L}$ and standard deviation of $0.05\text{ L}$. Let $X$ represent the amount dispensed in a random trial when the meter reads $1.000\text{ L}$. Find $P(0.9<X<1)$. You may round your answer to two decimal places.
Representing probability with area Since we know the amount of fuel dispensed follows a normal distribution, the probability $P(0.9<X<1)$ can be found by calculating the shaded area between $X=0.9$ and $X=1$ in the corresponding normal distribution: $0.85$ $0.9$ $0.95$ $1$ $1.05$ $1.1$ $1.15$ $ \mu_X = 1$ $ \sigma_X = 0.05$ $ P(0.9<X<1)$ Calculating shaded area We can use the "normalcdf" function on most graphing calculators to find the shaded area: $\begin{aligned} &\text{normalcdf:} \\\\ &\text{lower bound: } 0.9 \\\\ &\text{upper bound: } 1 \\\\ &\mu=1 \\\\ &\sigma=0.05 \end{aligned}$ Output: $\approx0.4772$ [Why do we use normalcdf instead of normalpdf?] Answer $P(0.9<X<1)\approx0.48$ [Is there another way?]